


【銀魂/銀山】心律不整

by zero_woodenhouse



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 銀土
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_woodenhouse/pseuds/zero_woodenhouse
Summary: 【銀魂/銀山】心律不整-銀山/銀退-與小咪一起玩的互相命題→契約成立-銀時=老闆=旦那
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Yamazaki Sagaru
Kudos: 1





	【銀魂/銀山】心律不整

**Author's Note:**

> 【銀魂/銀山】心律不整
> 
> -銀山/銀退  
> -與小咪一起玩的互相命題→契約成立  
> -銀時=老闆=旦那

山崎退是一個有點自卑的人。這一點是從那時被土方他們的劍嚇到開始，他開始覺得自己已經追不上他們。因此，從那時已經決定好，只要他們要求他做甚麼就做甚麼。至少，他想完成他能力內的事。

這次的命令也是。

接到命令後的山崎，沒有立即行動，反而選擇在歌舞妓町上遊走。只是突然下起豪雨，令街上的人狼狽地四處逃走。而山崎，則任由雨落在他身上化開。他不是喜歡下雨，只是在習慣雨的存在。

在歌舞妓町上遊走數次，最後才發現自己一直在萬事屋的附近繞了幾個圈。他的心中，理應只有羽毛球、卡巴迪和真選組。到底何時開始，這裡在他心裡佔了一定份量？竟然在他不知不覺間入侵了他的心房。

或許是從他失意的時候開始，每當他失意時，總會遇上萬事屋的老闆。基本上也是坂田說幾句看似吐槽，但又能令到山崎安心的話。毫無意思的情節快上演了數十次，直到山崎接到這命令之前，也是這樣渡過失意的日子。

他就這樣站在萬事屋樓下的居酒屋前，他看著萬事屋的招牌，想著裡面的人會否外出了。很多時土方和坂田這如此相似的兩人，山崎只覺得他們像是黑洞，將他吸進未知世界之中。走上去萬事屋，是需要鼓起勇氣。因為他是真選組的人，而且是直屬於土方的監察。他搖搖頭，轉身離去。

雨沒有想停的意思，山崎的思緒卻不在雨多大之上，而是思考自己應該如何去做。他知道命令不可違，所以……這次也服從命令。

山崎開始了一個監察任務，目標是萬事屋的老闆。他從這天開始不見任何人，只吃紅豆包和喝牛奶。坂田的一舉一動全都收入眼底，晴天、陰天和雨天，坂田也會外出。有時候拿著草莓牛奶，有時候拿著Jump，有時候騎電單車去工作。能每天看到這人，山崎突然覺得這監察任務很有意思。想到這裡，他不自己地笑了。

雖然他突然覺得自己患有心律不整，但任務還是要繼續下去。

監察任務持續了一整個星期，他取出剛從便利店購買的牛奶，緩緩地喝了幾口。他想著他的工作要正式開始的時候，就正面迎上他的目標人物——坂田銀時。坂田的手空無一物，向著山崎身後的柏青哥店走。

「啊，這不是吉米嗎？」坂田走到山崎前才看到他的存在。

「老闆你好，話說我不是吉米，是山崎才對！」山崎只好和平時一樣吐槽。

「吉米繼續喝牛奶也不會高和從路人角色升級，快點放棄然後繼續做你的不起眼的路人。」坂田隨意地挖著鼻孔，又笑著說「銀桑我要去打柏青哥了。」

山崎來不及細味坂田的話，就看著他快要從自己身邊離去。他抓住坂田的衣服，叫停身旁高大的人。

「老闆，我有委託給你。錢……我會付的。」

從這天開始，他的監察任務結束。事後他細味那句話時，發現坂田早已知道被監察一事，不過山崎的任務確實是完滿結束。沖田看到山崎完成他命令的任務，就讓他休假數天。雖然土方不滿沖田讓山崎做額外的任務，但是沒有責備山崎，反而贊成讓他休假。身心疲累的山崎回到房間換上新的和服，就再次離開屯所。

晴天、陰天和雨天，這數天山崎獨自一人在街上行走。偶爾會看到對他很好的小玉，但是他的心好像再也沒有跳動過。就算是他敬愛的小玉，他也無法心動。

他的心，是否因心律不整而不再跳動？

雨天，毛毛細雨毫不留情將山崎的和服沾濕了。當他看到土方和坂田兩人在同一傘下，笑著對話的時。他的心，再次強而有力地跳動。雨，亦沾濕了他熾熱的心。

或許，從他說出契約成立的那刻開始。他的心律不整，也許這輩子也無法醫治。

END

喜歡BE的到此為止↑想有HE繼續食用↓

番外：Second choice

「老闆，我有委託給你。錢……我會付的。」

山崎在坂田面前說出所有原委，以認真無比的眼神看著坂田。坂田的表情看不出有任何變化，只是靜靜地看著山崎。

「喂喂喂，吉米別開玩笑。銀桑我是不會為了錢而這種工作的。」坂田看著山崎回答。

山崎四處張望，確認沒有人會看到後，伸出手四手指。山崎只見坂田笑得像個壞人搶到金錢的樣子，不用想也知道他當山崎是金主了。

「那契約成立了，麻煩老闆。」山崎強忍著心律不整的心，轉身就走。

某天雨天，坂田記著契約的事，走去找土方。土方沒帶傘就出來，坂田和他共用一把傘。良久，他感到身後那習慣了一星期的眼線。他自然地轉頭一看，他笑了。

因為那個人已經不能沒了他。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：  
> 這次設定是甚麼呢？就是沖田命令山崎去令土方和銀時在一起，而土方是對銀時有意思。心律不整誇張山崎對銀時心動的寫法……  
> 心律不整可以是過快、過慢和不規則。有些情況也可以不治療的。  
> 寫到「他的心，再次強而有力地跳動。」又再想起讀生物科的日子是如此開心又殘忍。
> 
> 另外，大概不會再為山崎寫這種風格的文。一來是燒腦細胞（←不介意燒），二來是不太適合他，要遇上好的題材才能寫出那味道……
> 
> 20150307 零昀


End file.
